El concierto
by Kris de Andromeda
Summary: Muchas veces las canciones tienen las palabras que no nos atrevemos a decir en persona. Una noche de concierto permitirá aclarar las cosas entre Ranma y Akane después de la boda fallida. *Bonus* del Fanfics Matsuri


_***Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi***_

_**Este fic se escribe sin fines de lucro, sólo por gusto, entretenimiento y amor a Ranma ½.**_

_**Forma parte de la dinámica "Fanfics Matsuri" organizada por el grupo Ranma ½ Latinoamérica**_

****El concierto****

Las notas finales de la canción se escuchaban. El solo de guitarra acompañado del sensual movimiento del cantante hacia a las chicas del público gritar emocionadas.

Ruido. Era lo único que él escuchaba. ¿Qué rayos le escuchaban a esa melodía endemoniada?

Hicieron una pequeña pausa para tomar agua, tiempo que aprovecharon las fanáticas para animar a su nuevo grupo favorito.

Y ahí estaba ella, con esa sonrisa que lo derretía. Casi en primera fila gritando por un grupo de extranjeros que apenas conocía, pero que fue a ver cuando sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri le contaron que tenían pases dobles gratis por ser miembros del club de fans. Ellas hablaban muy animadas, señalaban a los muchachos en tarima y reían.

Él ni siquiera aceptó ir. Los patriarcas de la familia lo obligaron a acompañar a su prometida después del desplante de la boda fallida. No sabía porque pero todos pensaban que era su culpa y aunque con el paso de los días su relación con Akane había mejorado gradualmente, no pudo negarse ante el resplandor de la hoja de la katana de su madre, el llanto del señor Tendo y los letreros acusatorios de su padre en versión panda. Hizo un mohín pero aceptó al enterarse que sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke también irían por la cortesía de acompañar a las chicas, así no la pasaría tan aburrido.

El público, femenino en casi un 95%, no paraba de cantar y hacer coros cada que el cantante lo pedía. Aparte de escuchar un sinfín de gritos, "te amo" y "cásate conmigo", ver volar un mundo de peluches y una que otra prenda íntima superior, el espectáculo le era por entero aburrido.

-¿Qué te pasa Ranma? ¿Estás molesto porque las chicas admiran a otro que no seas tú?

-No, Hiroshi, eso no es, es porque el cantante no le ha quitado la vista de encima a Akane desde que llegamos- respondió su otro amigo mientras le empujaba con el codo sólo para molestarlo

-No sé de qué hablan- fingió demencia el pelinegro

-Tal vez al final, el cantante la suba al escenario y la bese. He escuchado que suele hacer eso en sus presentaciones.

Ranma iba a responder cuando las chicas aprovecharon para acercarse a ellos ya que la banda tomaría un descanso. Les quitaron las bebidas de las manos y las empezaron a consumir.

-Vamos chicos, ¿por qué no van con nosotras?- refirió Yuka

-La verdad poco sabemos de este grupo. Sólo estamos aquí para acompañarlas

-¡Ay chicos! Esa no es excusa. Nosotras los acompañamos a sus partidos de fútbol y tampoco sabemos mucho del tema- dijo Sayuri

-¡Sí, es verdad! Pero bueno si no quieren estar con nosotras mucho mejor. El guitarrista y el cantante están muy lindos- exclamó la peliazul

-Akane, ¡por favor! Que Ranma se puede poner celoso- dijo con algo de burla Yuka

-¿Y yo por qué me pondría celoso por esta marimacho?- bufó con un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas

-Ranma, no te perdonaremos que hables así de Akane- gritaron sus amigos

El sonido del micrófono abierto llamó de nuevo la atención de las chicas

-Vamos, chicas, antes que nos quiten el lugar- Sayuri tomó de las manos a sus amigas y corriendo regresaron donde antes estaban, bajo la mirada atenta de los chicos

_-Bueno, ¿qué tal la están pasando?- _refirió el líder de la banda

Un grito fue la respuesta que obtuvo el joven

_-Vaya parece que se están divirtiendo- _una media sonrisa iluminó su cara

De nuevo, se escuchó el grito de la audiencia en general

-En verdad no entiendo que le ven a ese tipo... ni siquiera canta algo original, al menos cantara bien pero sólo escucho ruido- bufó el pelinegro

-¿Y tú como sabes que no es una banda original?- curioso preguntó Hiroshi

-Emmm, bueno, yo le escuché decir a Akane que era una banda que hacía covers o algo así... sí, eso- dijo mientras colocaba las manos detrás de la nuca en esa pose tan suya

Sus amigos se miraron

-Pues para no saber nada sobre este "ruido", estás muy bien informado

-Si, Ranma... tal parece que sabes mucho de este tipo de música

-Pues, tal vez escucho algo mientras hago los deberes... Akane sólo escucha a esos tipos últimamente- dijo sin prestar importancia

La música empezó a sonar nuevamente, esta vez, una canción conocida por el chico de la trenza. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió a ver a su prometida.

Mientras escuchaba la canción, Ranma rememoraba muchos de los instantes vividos con Akane: la dulce sonrisa que le regaló cuando lo creyó chica, las tantas veces que lo curó, la navidad que intercambió regalos con ella, Romeo y Julieta, las mil y un aventuras vividas, pero sobretodo recordó Jusenkyo cuando creyó perderla, cuando pensó que se le iba. En ese momento, sintió enloquecer. Akane Tendo, la prometida más enojona y testaruda del planeta, la menos linda, la poco femenina, la que menos talentos tenía yacía inerte en sus brazos. Y en ese momento, todos sus defectos no importaron. Le dolía el alma y el corazón verla en ese estado, verla así por su culpa porque si ella no se hubiera entrometido en la pelea estaría bien. Boba. Siempre tratando de ayudarle, siempre sacrificándose por él. Como con la boda. Sería capaz de casarse con él sólo para que su tío Soun le entregara el preciado Nannichuan, la cura a su maldición, siempre una boba.

Escalofrío. Eso sintió al escuchar la siguiente melodía. Conocía esa canción muy bien. De hecho, se la sabía casi de memoria ya que en los últimos días era casi un himno para Akane. La colocaba en su reproductor al salir a correr, la escuchaba mientras hacia sus deberes, cuando trataba de entrenar, cocinar, agggggg, en todo momento esa condenada canción...

-¡Vaya! Mira Ranma- exclamó Hiroshi

-No puede ser... - un impactado Ranma, el mejor de la escuela de estilo libre, heredero de la dinastía, hijo del artista marcial Genma y de la experta en katana Nodoka Saotome, sintió como sus pies se volvieron de plomo y se anclaron al piso en el lugar donde estaba.

Ese flaco, escuálido, desgarbado, poco atractivo y sin ninguna gracia vocalista estaba extendiendo su mano a una sonriente y sonrojada Akane, quien movió la cabeza un par de veces en señal de negación, pero fue empujada por sus amigas y algunas chicas que hacían pucheros ya que ellas querían ser las afortunadas. Finalmente, la peliazul tomó su mano y fue halada con sutil fuerza hasta llegar al escenario.

El joven muchacho cantaba de una manera sensual y romántica sin soltar la mano de Akane, a quien hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí dejando el vestido al vuelo y una linda imagen de las bien formadas piernas de la chica. Aprovechó el final del giro y en un rápido movimiento atrajo el menudo cuerpo a él. Soltó su mano para retirar un mechón del azul cabello y aprovechó para rozar la mejilla. Su dedo índice bordeó la fina quijada y la elevó ligeramente ante el grito escandalizado del público

Ranma veía todo a cámara lenta, incluso podía jurar, que cuando vio al tipejo acercarse más de la cuenta a la boca de Akane, ella había cerrado los ojos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso ella quería...?

Con todo el enojo que la imagen a sus pupilas le impartía, dio un salto hasta el escenario, tomó en sus brazos a la chica no sin antes darle un "ligero" empujón" al flacucho, quien rebotó como saco de papas en el escenario mientras él tomaba impulso y se alejaba del lugar.

0-0-0-0-0

Akane sintió ese extraño vértigo que sólo estar en sus brazos le provocaba. ¿En qué momento la había tomado para saltar de techo en techo? Estaba junto al cantante de la banda y vio cuando empezó a acercarse, aterrada sólo había atinado a cerrar los ojos.

Se aferró con fuerza a la amplia espalda de Ranma, y aspiró ese aroma tan propio de él que la ponía nerviosa. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación del frío de la noche en su cara, por ese vacío en el estómago que sentía cada vez que él tomaba impulso, hasta que sintió que frenaron de golpe.

Un agitado Ranma se detuvo en uno de los techos cercanos a la residencia Tendo. Con suavidad soltó a Akane sobre el frío tejado y rápidamente se alejó de ella, empezando a caminar con furia.

Ella lo observaba mientras él se revolvía el cabello, andando de aquí para allá. Lo escuchaba gruñir, bufar pero ni siquiera la miraba

-¿Ranma?- el suave llamado de Akane le sacó de sus cavilaciones -¿Qué te pasa?

La miró como si estuviera viendo a una extraña -¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Te parece justo preguntarme que me pasa?- gruñó

La chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de volverle a escuchar

-Casi te besas con ese idiota, delante de todo el mundo, frente a nuestros amigos, ¿y esperas que te aplauda?- su tono de voz era tosco y fuerte e iba en aumento

-¿Qué? Pero Ranma yo...- no pudo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida de nuevo

-Estabas muy contenta abrazada al idiota ese y aparte de todo... cuando el tipo se te acerca cierras los ojos... ¿es que te querías dejar besar de un total desconocido? Me debes respeto Akane, aunque no te guste eres mi prometida y todos en Nerima lo saben. No puedes andar por ahí con cualquiera y olvidarte del compromiso que tenemos. ¡Eres una boba!- gritó

Akane sintió la furia arder en su interior, se levantó del lugar en donde estaba y encaró a su enfurecido prometido -¡Pues sí! Tal vez sí quería que ese chico me besara porque si me quedo esperando a que tú lo hagas ¡voy a morir virgen!- vociferó con todo lo que su garganta podía dar.

Ranma quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz de su prometida, quien aún con el enojo presente, se dio la vuelta para no verlo después de lo que había dicho

Se sentó en el borde del tejado, alisando los pliegues de su falda y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Ranma observó la delicada espalda que se suavizó después de un profundo suspiro. -"_Si espero que tú lo hagas voy a morir virgen"- _la frase se repitió varias veces en su cabeza y un profundo sonrojo se adueñó de él.

Se acercó, lento, despacio y se sentó al lado de Akane que mecía sus pies en el vacío. Él repitió el movimiento.

-Lo siento- dijo para soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones -Yo no quería...

-Está bien- dijo la chica- No debí decir lo que dije

-Yo tampoco, es sólo...

-Lo sé, Ranma. Es lo mismo que siento cuando Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi o cualquier loca llega diciendo que es tu prometida

Los dos vieron al frente, la hermosa silueta de la luna en el cielo estrellado de fondo. Sus dedos meñiques rozaron y entrelazaron. El silencio se instaló entre los dos cuando una ráfaga de viento alborotó sus cabellos

-Creo que es hora de irnos- afirmó el chico mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su mano

-Yo también lo creo- dijo Akane al responder a la invitación. Se colocaron de pie, Akane se aferró fuerte al cuello de Ranma y en un par de saltos llegaron al jardín de su vivienda.

Akane se soltó con algo de pesar mientras Ranma aún la sostenía por la cintura.

-Buenas noches, Akane

-Buenas noches, Ranma

La chica avanzó un par de pasos cuando sintió que Ranma pasó por su lado, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y siguió corriendo a su habitación

Akane sonrió con el corazón agitado y sus mejillas arreboladas. Tocó la piel besada con la punta de sus dedos y continuó el camino a su recámara. Tal vez y a la larga, algún día ella y su tonto prometido podrían avanzar y dar más de un paso juntos.

0-0-0-0-0

A quienes llegaron hasta aquí quiero agradecer por tomar el tiempo para leer. Fue algo de afán, de carrerilla así que me disculpan los posibles errores que pueda tener.

**Aclaración: la primera canción que suena que ocasiona los recuerdos de Ranma es "Porque nadie sabe" de Fonseca y Nahuel Pennisi. La segunda canción, cuando el cantante va a besarla es "No hay nadie más" de Sebastián Yatra. Recomiendo que las escuchen, son hermosas y me parecen muy acordes a la relación Ranma y Akane

Agradezco a mi querida beta-no beta CarolFVargas por tomar el tiempo para leer, corregir, sugerir, rayar, criticar mis escritos. ¡Tu colaboración es inmensa!

Y a todos quienes esperan actualización de Por honor y Simples corazones, vamos trabajando, de a poquitos, esperemos que ya casito se pueda subir.

Espero sus comentarios! Gracias por leer!


End file.
